Mistletoe
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: A small set of drabbles of Yuuri and Wolfram. Mostly Christmas based


**Stuck Inside**

Yuuri watched with Greta as the snow fell upon the ground outside Covenant Castle. The young girl had an open smile on her face and hands pressed against the window's glass as the flakes drizzled from the sky. Yuuri smiled at the sound of horses and ran outside to greet his fiancé only to find that the doors wouldn't open - he hadn't noticed how thick and heavy the snow actually was out there. Yuuri tugged and pulled at the doors until he ran out of strength. He sighed and jumped out of his skin when he felt a sharp pinch on his shoulder. Turning round he stood face-to-face with Wolfram, who wore a cocky smirk and twinkling green eyes, hands on his hips. "What's the matter, wimp?"  
Yuuri scowled before tackling him into a hug playfully. "Doors wouldn't open cause of all the snow, how'd you get in?"  
Wolfram shook his head and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm a fire wielder for one, and two; Gwendal had a hunch about the weather so he left a rope outside for me and my soldiers to climb back inside. Nifty, huh?" Yuuri would've replied with a comment about Gwendal's good thinking but Wolfram suddenly hugged him back with a smile. "I didn't think you were coming back for some time"  
"Murata pushed me in a pond on the walk home from baseball practice the moment I mentioned you. I was only wondering how you were doing. Then when I got here it began snowing so I just stayed indoors watching the snowflakes with Greta"  
Wolfram pulled back and ruffled Yuuri's hair. "You wimp"  
Yuuri smirked at the blonde prince and tried tackling him again but Wolfram was already off and running, looking back with a challenge flashing in his eyes. The Demon King smirked back and took chase. "I told you what you'd get for calling me that Wolfram!"

**Sickness**

Yuuri laid over a scowling Wolfram who looked pale in skin colour. "Are you sure you can't use your magic? It's getting dark soon and I don't want to get a match for the candles". Wolfram huffed and pushed Yuuri off him, turning onto his side and coughing.  
"I'm _sick _Yuuri, so no, I can't"  
"But Wolfram~!" Yuuri whined, causing the prince to give a soft growl over his shoulder. The king sighed and curled up next to his fiancé. "Alright, I guess we don't need them anyway if we're only sleeping tonight"  
"O-Of course we are! You honestly thought I'd be up for that sort of thing in my current condition?!"  
"Wolf, you could do anything to me no matter how sick you were if you got angry enough"  
"T-That's a different matter!" He sighed and turned in Yuuri's embrace, nuzzling closer to him. "Just go to sleep, wimp"  
Yuuri smiled and pulled the covers over them both as well as a blanket. "Yes sir"

**Warmth**

Wolfram sat hunched over the table at dinner and looked at the torches hung against the walls and watched their flames flicker. He then looked at the large fire that crackled behind him. Sighing, he continued to eat the hot food on his plate but still managed to keep up his constant shivering. He felt no heat getting to him whatsoever, and it annoyed him. _What's wrong with me? I should feel the heat naturally since I wield fire but right now I feel as cold as the outside stone walls of the castle! _He looked over the other members assembled at the table and he looked away furiously as a thought entered his mind the minute Yuuri came into his line of vision. _No Wolfram, don't even think about stuff like that! You may well be his fiancé but he's made it clear more times than you can count that you are no more than a _friend _to him!_ "I-I'm sorry, e-excuse me...I-I'm not feeling all that h-hungry" And without waiting for approval from his older siblings and mother, Wolfram got up and bolted out of the room returning to the warmest room he could think of; the large seating area that was his and his alone - not even the Demon King was allowed to be there unless he was. He sat himself in front of the fire and used his magic to make the flames more powerful. But still he could feel no heat. He growled in frustration before snapping his head to the door as it clicked shut.  
"Wolf? What's the matter, it's not like you to bolt out like that" _Yuuri_. Of course it had to be him, didn't it? Not his mother, not Gwendal, but _Yuuri_.  
"I'm f-fine, w-wimp!" it came out weaker than he'd intended and he turned his head back to the fire, arms wrapping round himself in an effort of warmth but had to no avail. Yuuri, taking an interest in the Mazoku's grip on his blue uniform, quietly walked over and sat behind the prince, sliding his arms over his fiancé's waist and wrapping themselves round him, effortlessly pulling Wolfram onto his lap. Wolfram's eyes widened as he froze in place. Yuuri _never _held him like this. _Never! _"Y-Yuuri...?"  
"You're cold aren't you? So maybe this will keep you warm" the Demon King smiled down at him and Wolfram couldn't stop the blush that brushed over his face. "But, how come you can feel cold?"  
"I...don't know..." Wolfram turned slightly and slowly hugged Yuuri's torso, resting his head against his shoulder. Yuuri moved a hand to his back and rubbed up and down gently with a slight bit of pressure in an attempt to warm his fiancé. Both closed their eyes and smiled. Perhaps this was the type of warmth Wolfram needed at times.

**Christmas Lights**

Wolfram watched with Yuuri at his side as Gwendal, Conrad, Günter, Anissina, Greta, Yozak, Gisela, Dacascos and Cäcilie worked together to make the castle ready for Christmas. Wolfram has blatantly refused once Yuuri had said he'd only watch to make sure things were perfect. Yuuri subconsciously wrapped an arm round Wolfram's waist and pulled the blonde closer to him, making a small blush appear on the Mazoku's cheeks. He chuckled quietly before letting go and grabbing some of the Christmas lights from a box by the tree. When he returned to Wolfram's side, he began draping the lights over the prince much to his surprise and stood back to admire his finished work once he'd clicked the switch and the lights lit up. Wolfram looked over himself and back to Yuuri with confusion written over his features. "What goes through your mind sometimes, wimp?"  
"You, you, you, Greta and baseball" Yuuri laughed as Wolfram launched a cushion in his direction with a playful smile. "I just wondered what you'd look like covered in Christmas lights is all" Wolfram sighed and shook his head while Yuuri untangled him and put the lights back in the box for their proper use.

**Not Letting You Leave**

Wolfram had made sure to extra freeze the ponds in the area as the snow fell softly. Yuuri was planning to go back to Earth as soon as the Christmas festival was finished with here in Shin Makoku. A cunning smirk played on his lips as he neatly and proudly sat beside his king and fiancé in their rarely used lounge. It was a few minutes later when Yuuri tried to move to get up but Wolfram was quicker and jumped onto Yuuri's lap, lying about being worried about having a nightmare if he fell asleep. Yuuri had looked somewhat surprised but had settled back down when Wolfram began closing his eyes and steadying out his breathing pattern. The double-black smiled softly and ran his fingers through the silky blonde hair of the person occupying his lap. And in fact, the action made Wolfram, in the end, actually fall asleep for real. Luckily no nightmares came - because Yuuri was there.

**Wine And Yuuri**

"Wolfram~ I wanna cuddle~"  
Wolfram gulped silently and shifted further away from his fiancé. Yuuri was drunk after finding some delicious wine and Wolfram had been put in charge of keeping him in their chamber until he was sober again. "W-Why do you want to cuddle?"  
"Cause you're so warm Wolfie~"  
"I'm a fire wielder, wimp"  
"I know that~ But I love you Wolfram~"  
Wolfram couldn't help but freeze in place and blush a deep scarlet, his blonde bangs hanging over his eyes as he bent his head. Had he just...no! Yuuri was drunk! He didn't know what he was saying, right?! Before he could even retort back, lips were pressed firmly against his own and Wolfram almost lost control at getting something he'd dreamed of since his accidental engagement, which wasn't all that accidental anymore. He wanted to fight. To push Yuuri away because even though Yuuri had proposed properly, it was only for the sake of their honour. But in the end, Wolfram didn't care and slowly began to return Yuuri's kiss. And how he _loved _it so.

**Passing The Time**

It was way too hot to play baseball or go for a peaceful country walk. The sun beat down harshly and Yuuri had taken his shirt off hours ago. An open window only made things more unbearable and in the end, the young king had decided to run a cold bath. He sat relaxed against the tub and wondered what the weather was doing in Shin Makoku. If he had the Demon Flute right now then he could conjure up some rain to cool everyone down. As if the thought of the other world was a trigger, Yuuri was once again sucked in the water and resurfaced in the pond in the courtyard of Shinou's Temple. He sighed and got up, hurriedly changing into the dry clothes waiting for him for whenever he returned without notice and walked back to the castle. The weather wasn't all that bad here but when he found Greta and Anissina working on some inventions, they said that Wolfram was driving himself to insanity. Yuuri had mentally panicked at the thought but realised that his fiancé was all too proud to do something so rash. When he found the young prince, he smiled softly and pulled him into an embrace. "And what's the matter with you today, Wolf?"  
"I'm bored Yuuri..."  
"Bored?"  
"Yes, wimp, bored. Conrart and Gwendal went out on a mission with Yozak and I wasn't allowed to go! So I have nothing to do because-" he was silenced with a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips, his eyes fluttered to a close as the Demon King - _his _Demon King - pulled him a touch closer and guided him to be pressed against the wall. Now what a way to pass the time until his brothers got back.

**Mistletoe**

"Hey Yuuri, what's that?"  
"That's mistletoe, Wolfram"  
"Mistletoe? Why is it up there?"  
"Cause it's to cause something between lovers to happen"  
"What does it cause?"  
"Err...well, umm...i-it causes people to..."  
"To what, wimp?"  
"T-To k-kiss..." Then without thinking, Yuuri placed a kiss on Wolfram's lips after tugging him into a tight embrace which was then later returned. _I hope we never run out of this stuff_, Yuuri thought happily while having Wolfram cuddled on his lap.


End file.
